


Images of Ice and Fire

by CrystalNavy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost looks like they're dancing, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Embedded Images, Gen, Gesture of comfort, M/M, Or as if Roose is comforting Robb, Unseen weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Here I'll be posting images and my opinions on them. Some opinions might be sarcastic, some might not be.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Images of Ice and Fire

To me, this one looks like Roose and Robb are dancing or like Roose is comforting Robb.


End file.
